The alcohol misuse common on American college campuses may be particularly harmful for students with disabilities, putting them at even higher risk for intimate partner violence (IPV) and sexual violence (SV) victimization than other students. This qualitative study with college students with disability and stakeholders supporting college students will explore this nexus of alcohol misuse and IPV/SV exposure. Disability includes a variety of conditions such as physical and sensory impairments as well as mental and learning disorders. Studies of alcohol use among students with a disability have found increased risk for alcohol misuse (i.e., heavy episodic drinking and excessive alcohol use) compared to students without a disability. In addition, IPV and SV are at least twice as prevalent among college students with a disability compared to students without a disability. No studies to date have examined the role of exposure to IPV/SV in the alcohol use patterns of students with disabilities. This proposed study takes advantage of a randomized controlled trial ongoing at 28 college campuses in Pennsylvania to recruit this harder-to-reach population (R01 AA023260, PI Miller). From our preliminary baseline data of over 2100 participants (26% male and 74% female) seeking care in college student health and wellness centers, 23% report at least one disability (mental, learning/neurological, sensory, or physical impairment). Students with a disability report the same high prevalence of binge drinking at least once in the past 30 days as students with no disability (47%). In addition, 73% of students with a disability report a history of IPV/SV, compared to 55% of students reporting no disability. We do not know the various contexts of alcohol use among students with disability, or how specific disabilities may increase vulnerability for IPV/SV in a setting where heavy alcohol use is common. Moreover, only a third of students with disability use formal accommodations on their college campuses, creating a challenge for administrators to reach students who may need additional support. Campus administrators from this parent study are primed to participate as key stakeholders. This qualitative exploratory study has two inter-related components: 1) in-depth narrative interviews with students with a range of disabilities (including students with prior exposure to IPV/SV) (n=100) to describe the contexts for alcohol and other drug use, IPV/SV experiences, health impacts, and service use (Aim 1); and 2) assessment of programs and policies related to alcohol misuse and IPV/SV on college campuses to elucidate the relevance for students with different disabilities, determine strategies for identifying students with disabilities, and explore potential for tailored interventions (Aim 2). A learning collaborative with stakeholders from across college campuses in the parent study (Aim 3) will inform translation of findings from the interviews to develop tailored interventions for college students with disability as well as guide college campus policy and practices to prevent alcohol misuse and IPV/SV.